Loin Des Yeux chap 5!
by kojiboshi
Summary: Co-écrit avec LUNA. Touma aime Seiji, choisira-t-il de rester au près de lui ou acceptera-t-il une proposition pour étudier aux USA. YAOI. CHAP 5!
1. Default Chapter

Avant de vous laisser avec cette histoire, je vais un peu vous expliquer sa genèse. Donc, c'est une fic que j'ai commencé en anglais puis en français, mais que je n'arrivais pas à faire avancer, alors j'ai demandé à Luna si elle voulait bien continuer avec moi et elle a accepté. Voici donc une double contribution uniquement pour votre plaisir chers lecteurs !! Je vous laisse reconnaître nos styles et trouver qui a écrit quoi.

Carine^^ 

****

Loin des yeux…

****

Chapitre 1

"S'il te plaît Touma…Ne me quitte pas…Je t'aime !!"

"Seiji…Je…Je t'aime aussi, je ne veux pas te laisser maintenant que je connais tes sentiments."

"Touma…Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" Demanda timidement Seiji.

"Bien sûr !!" 

Avec ça, Touma se serra contre Seiji et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient si douces, il pensa qu'il était au paradis. L'épéiste entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser un accès à la langue de Touma. L'archer l'accepta avec joie et plongea sa langue rose à l'intérieur de la bouche de Seiji. 

"Monsieur Hashiba, êtes-vous toujours avec nous ?"

"Ouais…Oui Monsieur."

__

OK, j'étais en train de rêvasser…Je rêvasse toujours. Aucunes chances que Seiji réagisse comme ça lorsque je lui dirais que je pars dans une université étrangère. 

Touma soupira… Il aimait le kendoka blond de tout son cœur depuis plusieurs années mais était persuadé que cet amour était à sens unique. Comment un gars aussi raffiné que Seiji pourrait-il poser les yeux sur lui. D'accord ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis pour être exact, grâce aux armures et à Arago, mais c'était tout ce dont il pouvait rêver.

Une semaine plus tard il reçut une réponse positive d'une célèbre université américaine. Ses rêves d'enfant allaient devenir réalité, mais en même temps il était triste de laisser Seiji derrière lui. Même s'il était juste un ami pour le blond, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Il décida d'annoncer la nouvelle et son futur départ au déjeuner. Ils étaient tous réunis pour manger. Ryo et Shuu étaient en train de se battre pour la nourriture pendant que Shin, le bon vieux Shin, était désolé pour eux. Seiji comme toujours était silencieux. 

"Hé, les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Ryo, leur bien-aimé leader.

"J'ai eu une réponse d'une des universités aux USA auxquelles j'ai écrit." 

"Et ?"Demanda Seiji qui venait juste de retrouver sa voix.

"Bien, j'ai réussi les tests…J'y vais le mois prochain."

"Quand as-tu appris la nouvelle ?"

C'était Shin qui venait de demander ce que chacun des autres samouraïs pensait.

"La semaine dernière."

"Tu veux vraiment partir ?"

Ils étaient tous sans voix. Ils ne savaient pas que Touma ne voulait pas poursuivre ses études au Japon. S'il partait, se serait une part de leur équipe qui disparaîtrait.

Ils essayèrent de comprendre ses raisons. L'archer aux cheveux bleus leur expliqua qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir son diplôme dans l'une de ces universités et que cette opportunité était une chance à ne pas laisser passer.

Comprenant à quel point Touma était heureux et fier de cette admission ces amis le félicitèrent. Ils étaient contents pour lui, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais le revoir, cependant Seiji était resté particulièrement silencieux. 

***

Dans le salon, Seiji lisait un magasine, lorsque Touma entra. Le blond ne leva même pas les yeux et continua à lire, comme s'il n'y avait personne.

"Hé blondie, tu boudes ?" Demanda l'archer, un peu vexé que Seiji ne prête pas attention à lui.

"Non, je lis c'est tout."

"Ah oui ! Et ça te prend souvent de lire un livre à l'envers ?" Dit-il en étouffant un petit rire. "Alors tu me dis pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?"

"Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami." Seiji posa son bouquin et regarda Touma.

"Mais tu l'es." _Et même un peu plus._

"Si je l'étais vraiment, tu aurais pu me dire que tu voulais partir faire tes études dans un autre pays. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché."

Touma s'assit à côté de l'épéiste et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Je rêve ou tu es vexé que je t'ai caché quelque chose de ma vie."

"T'aurais pu me le dire c'est tout," continua le blond en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu n'as juste pas envie de me voir partir."

"Bien sûr que je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, bon sang Touma, tu devrais le savoir ! Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis content pour toi."

"Si tu es content pour moi, alors montre-le moi et sourit."

Seiji fit un petit sourire, quand tout d'un coup il reçut un magistral coup de coussin en pleine figure. "Ehhh, ça va pas. Attends, tu vas voir !!!" Il se jeta sur l'archer et commença à le chatouiller.

"… Arrête… Se-Seiji…" Touma se tordait de rire, en essayant de s'échapper. Il finit par se libérer et renversa le blond en arrière. A son tour, il se mit à chatouiller son ami, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, lorsque Seiji repoussa Touma. "C'est bon, je m'avoue vaincu." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna. "J'espère que tu ne nous oublieras pas trop vite et que tu nous donneras souvent de tes nouvelles."

Tenku inclina la tête. _Comme si je pouvais t'oublier. En tout cas, maintenant je suis fixé. Seiji ne ressent rien pour moi, si ce n'est de l'amitié. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que je parte, même si ça va être dur de vivre sans lui._

***

Le jour du départ de Touma approchait à grands pas. Ses amis avaient décidé de lui réserver une dernière surprise en lui organisant une petite fête d'adieu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'affairaient en secret pour que tout soit prêt le jour J. Et c'était aujourd'hui le fameux jour J. Touma était encore en cours, quelle idée d'aller encore en cours si près de son départ, mais c'était Touma, l'accro de l'école.

En attendant son retour, les autres samouraïs commencèrent à s'activer. Shin avait été chargé à l'unanimité de la cuisine, et il était en train de préparer tous les plats préférés de l'archer, sachant bien que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il les mangerait. En effet les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas réputés pour leur gastronomie et Touma n'était pas connu pour ses dons culinaires.

Shuu et Ryo, avaient décidé de décorer toute la maison et passaient de pièce en pièce avec de grandes banderoles de tissus et de papiers colorées. Ils s'étaient créer quelques frayeurs lorsque Byakuenavait décidé de venir se frotter à l'escabeau qu'ils utilisaient. Celui-ci avait tremblé entraînant avec lui ses deux occupants dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, mais finalement, grâce à l'aide de Seiji s'était stabilisé sans problèmes.

Ils venaient de finir de tout préparer lorsqu'il entendirent un bruit de clé dans la serrure. C'était Touma qui rentrait, vite ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour se cacher. Ainsi, dans la précipitation, Shin, Ryo, Shuu et Seiji se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et éteignirent la lumière. Touma entra dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Il bondit en l'air lorsqu'en allumant la lumière il vit ses amis surgirent de nulle part en criant surprise. S'il avait été cardiaque, nul doute qu'il aurait fait une attaque sur-le-champ. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits et que Shuu eut le temps de lui passer un collier de cotillons autours du cou, Touma demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?"

"C'est une petite fête pour ton départ," lui répondit Shin. 

"Mais…." Balbutia l'archer.

"Oh, fais pas cette tête, on veut juste profiter de toi jusqu'au bout !" Lui expliqua Seiji.

"Euh, d'accord, merci les gars !" Fit Touma avec des larmes dans les yeux. 

La soirée se déroula joyeusement, les bons petits plats de Shin firent plus d'un heureux, et Touma ne cessa de lui répéter à quel point ils allaient lui manquer. Ils firent leur dernier grand tournoi de jeu vidéo, et rigolèrent comme des fous lorsqu'ils tirèrent au sort 'Dance Dance Revolution' pour s'affronter.

Chacun tour à tour se trémoussait sur les rythmes plus pitoyables les uns que les autres de ce jeu. Contrairement à toute attente, c'est Touma et Seiji qui se retrouvèrent en final, côte à côte, pour enchaîner les pas de danse exigés sur un rythme endiablé. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés lorsque Byakuen décida qu'il voulait jouer avec les lumières émanant du tapis de jeu. 

Il fit perdre l'équilibre à Touma. Seiji le rattrapa de justesse, mais fut entraîné par leur deux poids dans l'autre sens. Sous les rires hystériques des autres samouraïs, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, bouche contre bouche. Touma était devenu rouge écarlate, son rêve d'embrasser Seiji était devenu réalité, dans de drôles de circonstances, certes, mais réalité tout de même. Le blond quant à lui le repoussa gentiment et se mit à rire de concert avec les autres. Ce fut la preuve ultime pour Touma qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de sérieux entre eux, pour lui ce baiser était un don du ciel, alors que pour Seiji c'était rien de plus qu'un accident.

Après cet incident mémorable, ils laissèrent de côté la console et retournèrent manger du gâteau. C'est alors que Touma remarqua des paquets posés à côté de sa place. Il les prit et les retourna pour voir les noms de ceux qui les lui avaient offerts. Le premier dont il se saisit était un paquet entouré d'un beau papier bleu-vert qui reflétait la lumière. Le nom de Shin était inscrit dessus.

"On a tous pensé qu'il serait sympa de te laisser un petit souvenir de chacun d'entre nous. Celui-ci, c'est le mien." Lui sourit Shin.

L'archer défit le papier sans l'abîmer et découvrit un tablier rouge avec une inscription en japonais donnant le numéro d'appel des urgences en cas d'indigestion, plus un set d'ustensiles en bois. Le tablier fit beaucoup rire Touma.

"C'est vrai que quand je cuisine, ça peut être utile de connaître le numéro des urgences !!! Merci Shin, je l'adore !"

Il passa ensuite à un cadeau dans du papier rouge flamboyant, le nom de Ryo inscrit dessus ne le surpris guère. En l'ouvrant, il trouva un cadre et une photo de leur bande au grand complet. Elle avait été prise après leur victoire sur Arago. L'archer ne put s'empêcher de verser plusieurs larmes devant ce cadeau.

"Merci Ryo !!"

"Comme ça, tu ne nous oublieras pas quand tu seras devenu un brillant étudiant américain."

"Comme si je pouvais vous oublier !!" Lui répondit Touma.

Il s'attaqua alors au cadeau de Shuu, et éclata de rire. Comme c'était l'habitude entre eux deux, Shuu lui avait offert des caleçons imprimés, plus idiots les uns que les autres. Le guerrier de Kongo lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il manque de sous-vêtements là-bas, et que comme ça il penserait à lui à chaque fois qu'il irait en sport. Même si c'était pour maudire son nom après s'être payé la honte devant tous ses amis. 

Seiji lui tendit son présent. Il était délicatement emballé dans un papier argenté couvert d'une multitude de petites étoiles scintillantes. A l'intérieur il vit une élégante boite bleu marine, qui contenait une splendide parure de stylos également bleu marine moucheté par-ci par-là d'étoiles argentées. Touma prit le stylo plume délicatement dans ses mains pour l'admirer. A cet instant, il se fit le vœu de ne laisser personne toucher à ces stylos à part lui, c'était un cadeau de son Seiji et il le chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Merci Seiji, c'est magnifique…" Parvint-il à articuler.

"Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Comme ça, tu n'auras aucune excuse pour ne pas nous écrire." Lui répondit le blond en souriant.

"J'en prendrais grand soin, et je t'écrirai avec, je te le promets !!" Fit de façon enthousiaste le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

"Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire." Fit Seiji.

Ils continuèrent de faire la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis allèrent se coucher. Touma allait partir à la fin du week-end, mais ses amis savaient qu'il ne les oublierait pas une fois loin. C'est sur ses pensées que chacun s'endormit en cette belle nuit étoilée.

A suivre…

Une petite review nous ferait bien plaisir !!! S'il vous plaît, prouvez-nous que nous ne sommes pas les seules fans francophones de Seiji et Touma !!! 


	2. chap 2

Voici donc venu le chapitre 2 de Loin des yeux, Luna et moi avons été très agréablement surprises de trouver 5 reviews sur le chapitre 1, si ça continue, on pourrait en avoir un total de 10 avec celui-ci… Ca laisse rêveur. Enfin, voilà pour tous ceux qui se demandaient ce que Touma allait faire ^^.

Carine^^

// flash-back //

****

Loin des yeux…

Chapitre 2

A son arrivée sur le campus universitaire, Touma se mit à la recherche du bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre. Il sortit le petit plan qu'on lui avait fait et avança en tirant sa grosse valise derrière lui. Gardant les yeux fixés sur sa feuille, il ne vit pas l'autre personne qui arrivait en face de lui et se fut le choc.

"Oh, je suis désolé !" Dit l'archer un peu gêné.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu, je peux t'aider ?" Demanda le garçon.

Touma avait été frappé par le regard bleu clair du jeune homme. "… ehm… Je veux bien. Je cherche ma chambre et je ne trouve pas le bon bâtiment." Il lui montra le plan.

"Quelle coïncidence, je suis dans le même bloc. Je t'accompagnerais bien, mais là je suis pressé." Il lui indiqua le chemin et partit en courant. Touma eut à peine le temps de le remercier. Grâce aux explications, il trouva facilement.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il commença à l'observer. Les murs étaient bleus, au grand bonheur de Touma. Il y avait deux fenêtres sous lesquelles se trouvaient les lits, comme ça il pourrait regarder les étoiles avant de dormir.

Comme apparemment il n'y avait encore personne, il choisit son lit et son armoire et déballa ses affaires.

Après plus d'une heure de rangement, fatigué, il s'installa sur son lit. Il regarda sa table de nuit où était posée la photo que Ryo lui avait offerte et se mit à repenser à la scène d'adieu à l'aéroport.

//Tout le monde avait versé une larme, même Shuu qui d'ordinaire ne pleurait jamais, ne put s'en empêcher. Touma les serra les un après les autres dans ses bras et au moment où se fut le tour de Seiji, il eut un pincement au cœur.

Il s'approcha du blond, tout en fixant ses yeux d'améthystes. _Ton regard va me manquer, mais plus que tout, tu vas me manquer._ Il passa ses bras autour de Seiji.

"Fais attention à toi." Chuchota le kendoka dans l'oreille de l'archer, en le serrant fort contre lui.

"C'est promis. Et ne profite pas de mon absence pour te trouver un autre meilleur ami." Sourit Touma, en ayant les yeux embués de larmes.

"Très drôle Tou. Tu vas me manquer." Dit Seiji tout en pleurant dans le cou de son ami.

"Toi aussi… Quand tu rentreras, tu iras dans notre chambre, j'ai laissé quelque chose sur ton lit."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda le blond en essuyant ses yeux.

"Tu verras bien." Répondit Touma.

A l'annonce du départ de son avion, l'archer fit une dernière fois ses adieux à ses amis, en leurs promettant de leurs donner rapidement de ses nouvelles.//

***

Touma avait eu deux jours de libre avant de commencer ses cours. Il en avait profité pour essayer de finir de s'installer, faire le tour du campus et surtout s'habituer au décalage horaire.

L'archer sortait de sa salle de classe et examinait sa feuille de cours quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva face au jeune homme qu'il avait heurté il y a deux jours.

"Ça devient une habitude ! Encore perdu ? Que cherches-tu cette fois ?"

"Ma prochaine salle de cours."

"Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner, je dois toute façon me rendre dans la même direction. Au fait, mon nom est Benjamin Andrews, mais mes amis m'appelle Ben ou Benji." Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

"Enchanté Ben. Je m'appelle Touma Hashiba." L'archer lui serra la main, en fixant les yeux incroyablement bleus de l'étudiant.

"Alors Touma, dans quelle section es-tu ?"

"Section science avec une option en astronomie. J'ai une grande passion pour les étoiles." Quand le garçon aux cheveux bleus parlait des étoiles, il avait toujours un sourire qui illuminait son visage et on pourrait presque voir des petites étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

"Je suis également les mêmes cours que toi, sauf que je suis en deuxième année."

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient à la prochaine salle de cours de Touma, Ben lui proposa de se rejoindre pour le déjeuner, afin de faire connaissance et de discuter de leur passion commune.

***

__

Seulement deux jours que tu es parti et je m'ennuiiiiiiiie… Pensa Seiji en regardant le lit vide à côté du sien.

Il se leva de son lit et traversa la pièce pour s'arrêter devant son armoire. Il y avait un kimono suspendu à la porte. _Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué._

Le blond avait vu ce kimono dans une petite boutique en revenant de ses cours, mais malheureusement il était trop cher. Il avait donc décidé d'économiser pour ce l'offrir plus tard. Il lui avait fallu plus de six mois pour réunir cet argent et le jour où il voulut l'acheter, il avait déjà été vendu.

//Comme Touma lui avait dit, Seiji monta directement dans sa chambre après être rentré de l'aéroport. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva un paquet, recouvert d'un papier vert, posé sur son lit.

Il commença à le déballer et découvrit à l'intérieur un kimono. Le blond se sentit ému et se demandait comment l'archer avait pu deviner qu'il le voulait. En le dépliant, une enveloppe tomba à terre. Seiji se baissa pour la ramasser et l'ouvrit.

**__**

Seiji,

J'aimerais tellement voir ta tête en ce moment. Je suis sûr que tu es en train de te demander comment je savais pour ce kimono, alors que tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

En fait, j'avais remarqué que lorsque parfois on se baladait en ville, on passait souvent devant cette boutique et que tu le regardais à chaque fois. (Heu… j'espère que c'était bien le kimono que tu regardais, autrement je vais avoir l'air malin ^_^)

Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, mais comme je ne serais pas là, j'ai préféré te le donner maintenant. Alors Joyeux Anniversaire avec un peu d'avance.

Touma//

L'épéiste était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

"Entrez !"

"Je ne te dérange pas Seiji ?" Demanda Shin en entrant.

"Non pas du tout. Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Je suis venu t'apporter les photos que j'ai faites pendant la fête de Touma." Dit-il en tendant une pochette au blond. "Dis-moi, est-ce que ça va ? On ne t'a presque pas vu depuis qu'il est parti."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien." Répondit-il en saisissant les photos. "C'est juste que je m'ennuie un peu de lui. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors ça me fait comme un vide maintenant."

"Je comprends. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois aller préparer le repas." Suiko était sur le point de sortir quand il se retourna. "N'oublie pas qu'on est là."

"Je sais, merci Shin." Sourit Seiji.

Quand Shin fut parti, le blond commença à regarder les photos. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la photo où Touma et lui s'étaient retrouvés bouche contre bouche. _Je n'avais pas remarqué que Shin nous avait prit en photo. Il faudra que je l'envoie à Touma, ça le fera sûrement beaucoup rire de la voir._

***

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Touma était pressé de revoir son nouvel ami Ben. C'était rare pour lui de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait la même passion que lui pour les étoiles. Certes ses amis l'avaient toujours compris, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la partager, et c'était une pensée très excitante que quelqu'un le puisse.

Il arriva devant l'immense réfectoire, lorsqu'il était au Japon, les cantines avaient des dimensions un peu plus humaines, il se sentit complètement perdu. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, quand il se retourna, il fut accueilli par des yeux bleu pâle d'une clarté incroyable.

"Encore perdu ?" Demanda le garçon qui venait de l'aborder.

"Ben ! Oui, encore perdu, c'est trop grand ici, j'ai pas l'habitude." Répondit l'archer.

"T'en fais pas ça va venir. Tu viens avec moi ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

Après s'être servi au self, Touma et Ben se dirigèrent vers une table tranquille près de la fenêtre. Malgré le bruit ambiant des autres étudiants, ils étaient assez au calme, et pouvait discuter sans devoir hausser la voix. Ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout, les premières impressions de Touma sur les Etats Unis, son voisin de chambre, la différence entre la première et la deuxième année. Tout à coup, Ben redevint sérieux.

"Touma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire." Fit-il.

"Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute." 

"Bien, avant que nous puissions devenir amis, j'ai une confession à te faire." Continua Ben.

"Ouha, tu me fais peur, c'est quoi ?" Demanda l'archer.

"Je sors avec un garçon depuis deux ans."

"Hein ?"

"Je suis gay Touma."

Touma resta silencieux un instant à regarder le jeune homme. Il venait de lui dire comme cela qu'il était gay, alors que lui avait tant de peine à l'accepter. Ils étaient décidément fort semblables tous les deux. L'archer se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien répondu quand il vit les yeux de Ben se poser sur lui de façon inquiète. 

"Oh, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais." Finit par dire Touma.

"Ca te gêne ?" 

"Hein, non, en fait…Je suis pas vraiment hétéro non plus." Avoua l'archer.

Il rougit un peu en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dévoiler son plus grand secret à un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ben, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait. C'était le genre de personne dont on sentait immédiatement que jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour vous blesser.

"Vraiment ? Et tu as quelqu'un ?" Continua de demander le brun.

"Non, je n'ai personne. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, mais que je n'arrive pas à oublier, c'est un peu pourquoi je suis venu ici." Fit Touma en souriant.

Malgré les questions de Ben, il ne voulut pas en dire plus. C'était une chose pour lui d'avouer son homosexualité, mais annoncer qu'il était amoureux de Seiji, il ne pouvait pas, même si Ben ne le connaissait pas. Qu'allait-il penser de lui s'il savait qu'il aimait son meilleur ami ? En fait Touma avait peur que son nouvel ami ait pitié de lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant tout le déjeuner. Ils parlèrent surtout des cours d'astronomie qui allaient bientôt commencer pour chacun d'eux, et se promirent de travailler ensemble le soir à chaque fois que cela leur serrait possible. A cause de leur compagnon de chambrée, ils décidèrent de le faire dans l'immense bibliothèque du campus.

***

A suivre…

PS. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !!!! 


	3. chap 3

Et oui, voici le chapitre 3 de la saga que Luna et moi écrivons, enfin saga c'est peut-être un peu fort, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que les précédents. Bon, c'est centré sur la vie de Touma aux USA et son amitié avec Ben, parce qu'on aime bien Ben et puis c'est tout !! ^^ 

Carine^^

****

Loin des yeux…

Chapitre 3

La vie suivait son cours sur le campus de la fac où étudiait Touma. Ce dernier passait le plus de temps possible hors de sa chambre, son colocataire étant un véritable imbécile qui passait son temps à lui parler avec un pseudo accent japonais comme s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre l'anglais. Enfin, c'était un footballeur, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander.

Avant d'aller manger, L'archer passa par sa chambre prendre ses affaires de l'après-midi, s'il avait de la chance, il ne croiserait pas Mike, son idiot de colocataire. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et fut soulagé quand il n'entendit pas la voix grave du footballeur. Quand il posa son sac sur son lit, il s'aperçut qu'une lettre lui étant destinée était posée sur son bureau.

Il la prit et remarqua aussitôt qu'elle venait du japon, il la retourna pour savoir qui lui avait écrit et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Son expéditeur était Seiji. Son Seiji lui avait écrit, ce n'était pas signé des gars, mais uniquement de Seiji ! Il la déposa soigneusement dans son sac. Il la lirait avant d'aller manger avec Ben, mais pas ici où Mike pouvait le déranger.

Il trouva un endroit tranquille dans le parc, à cette heure-ci les étudiants étaient tous en train de se battre au réfectoire, et du coup, le reste du campus était délaissé. L'archer décacheta l'enveloppe avec soin. A l'intérieur il prit la lettre, même si le blond n'avait pas laissé son nom, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à savoir que c'était lui qui lui avait écrit. Il avait une écriture si délicate et soignée.

Quand il eut finit de la lire pour la troisième fois, il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Il prit les photos et ces yeux se mirent immédiatement à se remplir de larmes. Il était incapable de les retenir, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réussir à oublier son meilleur ami ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être si malheureux ?

***

Ben regardait l'heure tourner devant son assiette. Touma n'était pas venu pour manger avec lui. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Depuis le début des cours, il y a une semaine, il était toujours venu passer du temps avec lui à midi. Pour l'étudiant de deuxième année, c'était une compagnie très agréable. Surtout que son petit copain, Sam, n'étant pas étudiant sur le campus, il s'y sentait un peu seul.

Ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il s'était encore certainement perdu sur le campus, ce ne serait pas la première fois, Touma semblait souvent perdu dans un autre monde, et ne faisait pas trop attention à son entourage. Le problème était de savoir par où commencer.

En allant vers le parc, il vit quelqu'un assis contre un arbre, les genoux repliés contre son torse qui semblait sangloter. Ben allait passer son chemin quand il vit que sur ces épaules secouées, cascadaient des boucles bleues. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne sur toute l'université qui avait des cheveux bleus, et c'était Touma. Il s'approcha donc.

C'était bien Touma, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le pauvre garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le brun sentit son sang bouillonner en lui, qui osait causer autant de peine à son ami ? Qui qu'il soit, il ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Mais en attendant, il fallait réconforter le pauvre japonais. Il s'assit doucement à côté de lui et lui passa son bras autour des épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Touma ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

L'archer ne le regarda même pas et lui tendit la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Ben, s'en saisit et lut son contenu.

**__**

Touma,

Alors comment se passe ta rentrée aux Etats-Unis ? Je parie que tu es encore le plus intelligent de ta classe. Ici, la vie est pareille à d'habitude, ennuyante. Tu me manques vraiment tu sais. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi, qui est-ce que je peux ennuyer pour qu'il prenne de meilleures habitudes de sommeil maintenant ?

Pour ma part, j'ai repris les cours hier, et pendant mon temps libre je donne un coup de main au Dojo près de chez Nasuty. Mon grand-père n'est pas tellement heureux que je donne des cours ailleurs que chez nous, mais bon, au fond il préfère ça plutôt que je reste sans m'entraîner. 

Oh, sinon, Mégumi m'a demandé de sortir avec elle, tu sais elle était dans notre cours de japonais. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, elle m'a un peu pris de court. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait depuis la première fois qu'elle m'a vu, je devrais peut-être faire un effort au moins pour ça. En plus il faut dire qu'elle est très jolie. 

Si tu étais là, je te demanderais ton avis, mais comme tu es parti loin, je vais faire ce que tu m'aurais sûrement conseillé, je vais accepter et sortir avec elle. Merci Touma, même quand tu n'es pas là, tu m'aides à résoudre mes conflits.

Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour ton cadeau, j'ai été très touché. J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais remarqué. Tu me connais vraiment bien…

Je t'en dirais plus la prochaine fois. Réponds-moi vite, et racontes-moi en détail ta vie en Amérique !

Ton meilleur Ami,

Date Seiji.

P.-S. Shin avait pris des photos de ta fête de départ, tu as le droit de brûler celle où l'on est tous les deux, elle est atroce, mais elle m'a bien fait rire quand même.

Après la lecture de cette lettre, Benjamin regarda les photos, et remarqua immédiatement celle où Touma et un jeune homme blond étaient bouche contre bouche. Il vit l'air de Touma sur la photo et comprit alors immédiatement qui était ce blond. Alors c'était lui qu'il aimait, il était beau. C'était étrange, cette idée lui fit un peu mal.

Il comprit aussi autre chose en voyant pleurer son ami, c'était le garçon de la photo qui lui avait écrit. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus en était éperdument amoureux, et lui allait sortir avec une fille. Pauvre Touma, il ne méritait pas cela. S'il n'était pas avec Sam, dont il était fou, il ferait tout pour faire oublier ce Seiji à Touma.

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Touma avait reçu la lettre de Seiji et son moral était toujours au plus bas. Ben tentait tant bien que mal de le lui remonter en essayant de lui changer les idées, mais tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir son ami dans cet état.

L'étudiant partit à la rencontre de l'archer, avec qui il avait rendez-vous après leurs cours respectifs. Il aperçut Touma, qui l'attendait appuyé contre un mur, le regard dans le vide.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu de retard."

"Ce n'est pas grave Ben, je viens juste d'arriver." Dit Touma en gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

Ben mit deux doigts sous le menton de Tenku et lui releva le visage. "Toi, ça ne va toujours pas."

"T'inquiète pas pour moi, ça me passera." Il fit un petit sourire forcé.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?" Demanda soudainement Ben pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de la bibliothèque.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Alors changement de programme… Au lieu d'aller à la biblio un vendredi comme des bons petits étudiants studieux, tu vas passer dans ta chambre pour prendre un sac avec quelques affaires et des habits chauds."

Touma était sur le point de poser une autre question quand le jeune homme le devança. "Retrouve-moi dans une heure devant le campus."

Sur ces mots, Ben partit en courant, laissant un Touma complètement déconcerté.

***

Une heure plus tard, Touma se rendit à l'entrée du campus où Ben l'y attendait déjà, devant une voiture.

"Alors, où as-tu l'intention de m'emmener ?" Demanda l'archer.

"Je vais te faire découvrir un de mes endroits préférés." Répondit Benjamin en prenant le sac de Touma pour le mettre dans le coffre.

Une fois dans la voiture, l'Américain mit un peu de musique avant de démarrer.

"Ben ?"

"Oui Tou ?"

En entendant le diminutif de son prénom, le jeune samouraï de l'air se figea. Il avait toujours refusé que les troopers ou qui que ce soit d'autre l'appellent comme ça, sauf Seiji. Ainsi il avait l'impression d'avoir un petit quelque chose en plus qui le liait à lui. Mais bizarrement, le fait que Ben l'appelle Tou lui faisait plaisir.

"Touma ? Touma ?" L'étudiant agita une main devant le regard absent de son ami.

"Hum quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je croyais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose et d'un coup tu m'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées."

"Je suis désolé… Je voulais savoir… Ça ne dérange pas ton copain que tu passes le week-end avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui."

"Sam ? Il a dû s'absenter pour son travail, donc pas de souci. Au fait, j'espère que tu aimes camper."

"Bien sûr, en tant que passionné d'astronomie, j'adore dormir à la belle étoile." Touma fit un sourire éclatant à Benjamin, qui était content de voir enfin un peu de joie sur ce visage.

***

La nuit commença à tomber quand Ben arrêta la voiture à l'orée d'une forêt. Ils prirent leurs affaires dans le coffre et s'engouffra dans les bois. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes, avant d'arriver dans une grande clairière où il y avait une colline qu'ils escaladèrent.

Une fois parvenus au sommet, Touma s'ébahit devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. On pouvait voir la ville et ces lumières qui brillaient autant que des milliers d'étoiles.

Ben se mit à faire un feu avec des branchages qu'ils avaient ramassés sur leur chemin, pendant que l'archer sortait les sacs de couchage.

Après que l'Américain ait allumé le feu, il sortit de son sac un paquet de marshmallows. Il tailla deux branches en pointe et embrocha quelques marshmallows dessus. Il fit signe à Touma pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui donna une des branches.

Le Japonais, qui n'avait jamais mangé ce genre de chose auparavant, regarda Ben pour savoir de quelle façon il devait si prendre. Comme son ami, il mit sa branche au-dessus du feu pour faire dorer ces gourmandises, malheureusement il les laissa un peu trop longtemps sans surveillance et ces dernières prirent feu.

Ben éclata de rire en voyant Touma secouer son bâton comme un perdu, en essayant désespérément déteindre ce qu'il restait de ses marshmallows. En voyant sa mine déconfite, l'étudiant lui donna les siens et s'en prépara d'autres.

Après avoir mangé, Ben et Touma parlèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive de leur passion commune, en dérivant parfois sur d'autres sujets qui n'avaient rien à voir, avant de s'endormir sous un ciel étoilé.

***

Au milieu de la nuit, Ben fut réveillé par des bruits qui ressemblaient à des sanglots. Il se redressa et vit Touma assit devant le feu crépitant, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre lui, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux.

"Tou ?"

L'archer releva la tête. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Tu penses encore à la lettre de Seiji, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Benjamin en allant rejoindre son ami avec son sac de couchage.

Touma se contenta de hocher la tête, tandis que le jeune américain s'assit à côté de lui. Il entoura avec son sac de couchage l'archer qui tremblait, ainsi que lui-même. Ensuite, il attira Touma contre lui, qui posa instinctivement la tête sur son épaule.

Cette chaleur et cette présence lui firent du bien. Comme si Ben avait compris qu'il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter et l'apaiser. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras qui le berçait doucement.

***

A suivre…

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, d'autant plus que c'est à mon tour de continuer le chapitre 5 (ça fait un moment d'ailleurs, y'a pas à dire, de ce côté, Luna est plus sérieuse que moi…) et que j'ai besoin d'encouragements pour le faire et que je ne pense pas poster le 4 avant d'avoir commencer le 5. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez ^^;

Carine^^


	4. chap 4

Voici donc le chapitre 4 de Loin des yeux, et nous allons retrouver Touma dans sa nouvelle vie aux USA, espérons que ça vous plaira autant qu'à nous. On y voit beaucoup Benjamin, parce que nous, on l'aime bien le petit Ben, il est tout gentil avec Touma, et il a pas de chance non plus…. Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre.

Carine^^ 

****

Loin des yeux…

****

Chapitre 4

Il était près de midi quand Ben réussit enfin à réveiller Touma. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas le matin, mais il était loin d'imaginer que se serait aussi difficile. A croire qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi ces derniers jours. _Peut-être est-ce le cas…_Pensa-t-il.

Une fois que Monsieur Dormeur fut enfin levé, ils mangèrent quelque chose et partirent faire une petite excursion.

Ils revinrent en fin d'après-midi. Le ciel commença soudainement à se charger de nuages. Ben se dit qu'il était plus sage de plier bagage et de rentrer. D'après lui, il y allait sûrement avoir un orage assez violent.

Au moment où ils finirent d'emballer leurs affaires, un éclair déchira le ciel, suivit de très prêt par un coup de tonnerre. Ils étaient en train de descendre la colline quand un torrent d'eau s'abattit sur eux.

Le sol devint vite boueux et glissant. Touma n'ayant pas vraiment les bonnes chaussures pour ce genre de terrain, il glissa et fit une magnifique chute. Malheureusement au lieu de partir en arrière, il partit la tête la première en avant. L'endroit étant assez pentu, il fit 2 ou 3 tonneaux avant de s'arrêter.

Ben se précipita vers lui et aida son ami à se relever. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ca me fait mal quand je pose le pied. J'ai dû me tordre la cheville." Répondit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

"On regardera dans la voiture, en attendant appuie-toi sur moi." Il prit le bras de l'archer et le passa autour de son cou, tandis qu'il plaça son bras autour de la taille de Touma.

Après une descente périlleuse, ils atteignirent la forêt, mais il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de la traverser. Les éclairs étant de plus en plus fréquent, il était dangereux de rester dans les bois.

Ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure à traverser la forêt avant de parvenir enfin à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séchèrent un peu avec une serviette.

"Tu devrais changer de pull, avant d'attraper froid." Lui conseilla Ben en enlevant son t-shirt.

L'archer ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami pendant que celui-ci ôtait son vêtement Il avait un torse imberbe et plutôt bien sculpté. Il aurait presque pu en rougir s'il n'avait pas détourné le regard.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit son sac, Touma constata que son contenu était dans le même état que lui, boueux et détrempé. Sûrement due à sa chute.

En voyant ça, l'américain se pencha à l'arrière du véhicule pour y trouver un sweat. "Mets ça, ensuite tu me montreras ta cheville."

Une fois le pull enfilé, il se déchaussa et montra sa cheville au jeune étudiant. Après un petit examen rapide, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une légère foulure.

Ben démarra, tandis que Touma continuait à se sécher.

"Je voudrais te remercier." Dit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Benjamin en lui jetant un petit regard interrogatif.

"Pour cette nuit. Ça m'a fait du bien que tu restes près de moi. C'est la première vraie nuit que je fais depuis une semaine." Il n'osa pas le regarder.

"Tu sais, je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu quelque chose de similaire avant de rencontrer Sam. Moi aussi j'étais amoureux d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué en croyant qu'il était hétéro. Et un jour, il m'a présenté son petit ami. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je me suis mis à penser que peut-être les choses auraient été différentes si je lui avais dit mes sentiments ou si simplement je lui avais dit que j'étais gay. Je n'ai jamais confié ma peine à qui que ce soit et j'en ai souffert encore plus." Il fit une pause. "Alors si tu as envie d'en parler ou si tu as juste besoin d'avoir une présence, sache que je suis là, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Merci."

Touma regarda Ben avant de lui demander :

"Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?"

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision pour toi. Je pense c'est quelque chose de trop personnel et que toi seul doit en décider."

Sur ces mots, le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

***

Il était presque 10 heures du soir quand ils arrivèrent au campus.

"Si tu n'as pas envie de voir ton colocataire, tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre, le mien est absent jusqu'à demain soir." Dit Benjamin.

"Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas. Merci."

L'américain aida à nouveau l'archer à marcher. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, Ben mit la clé dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir, mais constata que celle-ci était déjà ouverte.

Toujours en supportant Touma, il poussa la porte et ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un homme.

"Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" S'exclama Ben.

"Bonjour Benji. Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais ton téléphone était toujours occupé. Alors je suis venu." Il regarda le garçon qui accompagnait son copain. "Tu dois sûrement être Touma."

"Oui." Répondit-il en se dégageant de Ben.

"Mais dites-moi, d'où est-ce que vous revenez ? Vous êtes dans un état."

"On a été sur la colline et on a été surpris par l'orage. Touma s'est foulé la cheville en tombant." L'étudiant rejoignit Sam et l'embrassa.

"Bon… Je crois que je vais vous laisser pour aller dans ma chambre. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Sam." Dit l'archer en se dirigeant vers la porte en boitant.

"Moi aussi."

"Attends Tou !" Ben prit quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. "Tiens, c'est de la pommade pour ta cheville. Tu veux que je t'aide à retourner dans ta chambre ?"

"Non, c'est gentil. Merci pour la pommade et pour cette sortie."

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"

Tenku hocha la tête, en comprenant bien que son ami ne parlait pas de sa cheville. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

***

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Touma s'assit à son bureau et sortit la lettre de Seiji, ainsi qu'une feuille blanche, en se disant qu'il était temps qu'il lui réponde.

Par chance, Mike n'était pas là. Il était parti pour le week-end d'après le mot qu'il avait trouvé. Il pourrait donc écrire sans craindre d'être dérangé.

Il prit la plume que l'épéiste lui avait offert et la contempla. Elle était vraiment magnifique et c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait.

Il commença à écrire…

**__**

Seiji,

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant, mais j'étais quelque peu occupé par ma nouvelle vie.

La rentrée s'est bien passé et la vie à l'uni est comme je me l'imaginais. Par contre, ce que je n'avais pas imaginé en venant là, c'était la superficie du campus. Et s'il n'y avait que ça, tout est plus grand ici. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais depuis mon arrivée, je n'arrête pas de me perdre. Dire que je me vantais d'avoir un sens inné de l'orientation. Ben me dit que c'est parce que j'ai souvent l'esprit ailleurs. Il a peut-être raison…

Ma chambre n'est pas mal du tout, à l'exception d'une chose : mon crétin de colocataire, Mike, un footballeur. C'est à se demander comment il a réussi à entrer dans cette uni. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. Les muscles ont sûrement atrophiés le cerveau, comme dirait Ben.

C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Ben. Il suit les mêmes cours que moi, à la différence qu'il est en deuxième. Tout comme moi, il est très passionné par l'astronomie. C'est mon seul véritable ami et apparemment le seul qui me comprend vraiment (à l'exception de toi, naturellement). J'ai bien d'autres amis, mais je les considère plus comme des camarades de classe qu'autre chose.

A part ça, j'espère que vous vous portez tous bien. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup… et surtout toi.

J'aimerais que tu transmettes ces messages à nos amis :

Tu pourras dire à Shuu que je le remercie encore pour les superbes caleçons qu'il m'a offert. Je suis devenu la risée de mes camarades de sport. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que je n'arrive pas à me faire d'autres amis…

Dis à Shin que sa cuisine me manque !!!

Et pour Ryo… Que sa photo est posée sur ma table de nuit et que je la regarde tous les soirs, même si je n'en ai pas besoin pour penser à vous.

Oh et si tu pouvais aussi faire une petite gratouille derrière l'oreille de Byakuen de ma part.

Au fait, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Mégumi ? Ravi d'apprendre que même en étant absent, j'arrive à t'aider.

Je suis aussi content que mon petit cadeau t'ait plu.

Bon, je vais te laisser, car je vais aller me coucher et pourtant il n'est que minuit ! Peut-être que tes leçons de moral sur mon sommeil ont fini par porter leurs fruits…

A bientôt

Hashiba Touma

PS : Je crois que je vais quand même garder cette fameuse photo. Je pourrais toujours m'en servir pour te faire chanter.

Avant de mettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe, il l'a relu une dernière fois. Il avait décidé de ne pas parler de ses sentiments, peut-être une autre fois…

Exténué, il alla se coucher et étrangement il ne s'endormit pas en pensant à Seiji…

***

A suivre…

Ahahaha, vous voulez connaître la suite ? Et bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : laissez une review qui nous donnera le courage de continuer d'écrire cette fic !!

Carine^^ 


	5. chap 5

Le chapitre 5 est enfin lisible pour vos petits yeux tout émerveillés et pleins de n'étoiles dedans devant cette super histoire…Quoi, vous trouvez que j'en fait trop ? Pourtant ce chapitre est vraiment bien, enfin, moi je l'aime beaucoup ! Bon, on a mis un peu de temps à vous le livrer, et bien parce que Luna a mis du temps à écrire sa partie, c'est tout ^^.

Quoiqu'il en soit, profitez bien parce qu'on sait pas quand vous pourrez lire le suivant.

Carine^^

****

Loin des yeux…

Chapitre 5

De l'autre côté du dortoir, dans la chambre 307, la tension était montée d'un cran, Sam n'avait semble-t-il vraiment pas apprécié la petite escapade montagnarde de son petit copain et de ce gars aux cheveux bleus. Et encore moins le fait que quand ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre, ce Touma portait le sweat-shirt qu'il avait offert à Ben pour son dernier anniversaire. 

"Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec lui." Fit Sam en jouant sur le double sens des mots qu'il avait utilisés.

"On est pas sorti ensemble, on a été faire un tour en montagne !!!" Répondit vivement Ben.

"Et comment je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que vous étiez tout seul là-haut ?" 

"Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi Sam !" 

Ils se toisèrent du regard, Sam était furieux qu'il ne lui avoue pas qu'il avait une relation privilégiée avec Touma, et Ben était furieux qu'il lui face si peu confiance. 

"S'il n'y avait vraiment rien, tu n'aurais pas profité de mon absence pour le faire !" Continua Sam.

"Arrête ! Ca devient ridicule, en plus tu n'aimes pas le camping !" Répliqua Ben.

"Alors, tu me remplaces par quelqu'un d'autre qui aime peut-être ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime !" S'évertua à dire Benjamin.

"Pourquoi tu lui as donné mon sweat ?" 

"Hein ?"

"Le sweat-shirt que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire, pourquoi tu lui as donné ?" Pleura presque Sam.

"Sam, je ne lui ai pas donné, je lui ai prêté, il était trempé jusqu'aux os après sa chute." Fit doucement Ben.

Il arrêta alors de s'énerver pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer. C'était de sa faute, Sam était revenu exprès pour le voir, mais lui était sorti avec Touma, il aurait dû le prévenir qu'il comptait emmener le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en week-end pour lui remonter le moral.

"Excuse-moi, tu as raison, j'aurais dû te le dire…" Fit-il doucement dans l'oreille de Sam.

"Ca va alors, mais je préférerais que tu ne le fréquentes plus." 

"Comment ça, ne plus le fréquenter ? " S'emporta l'étudiant en astronomie.

"Et bien, je n'ai pas totalement confiance quand tu es avec lui." Répondit l'autre.

"Mais c'est MON ami !!!" 

"Et moi je suis ton petit ami, lequel est plus important à tes yeux ?" Lança Sam comme un ultimatum.

"Je…." 

"Tu vois, tu n'arrives pas à répondre, écoute, c'est lui ou moi !!" 

"Alors, au revoir Sam… Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami qui me demande de choisir entre lui et mes amis, tout comme je ne veux pas d'amis qui ne sachent pas m'apprécier tel que je suis." Fit Ben le cœur complètement déchiré.

"Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais, mais si tu me laisses sortir de cette chambre, ça sera la dernière fois que tu entendras parler de moi !" Le menaça-t-il.

Doucement, très doucement, Sam ramassa ses affaires pour partir, il espérait que Ben le rattraperait avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Ce dernier hésita plus d'une fois, mais il le regarda finalement refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois que le clic se fit entendre, il s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à sangloter violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir ?

Il pensa aller le rattraper, mais à quoi bon, ils avaient eu cette dispute et s'ils se remettaient ensemble, ils en auraient sûrement beaucoup d'autre sur le même sujet. Il songea aussi à aller voir Touma et épancher sa peine auprès de lui, mais il était encore trop fragile et risquerait de reprocher cette rupture à son ami. Or c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, perdre le même jour son petit ami et son meilleur ami.

Alors il resta là, dans sa chambre, à pleurer et maudire tout et n'importe quoi qu'il pensait responsable de leur séparation, tout en remerciant le ciel que son colocataire soit absent pour le week-end. Il finit par s'endormir, exténué d'avoir autant frappé son oreiller et d'avoir autant pleuré. Pourtant sa peine se retrouva dans ses rêves et du coup sa nuit fut plus qu'agitée.

***

Le lendemain Touma se réveilla en faisant la grimace, il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir en oubliant de mettre sa pommade, mais il était tellement fatigué… Et il avait si bien dormi, peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il s'était endormi habillé, et que le sweat de Ben faisait triste mine. Le sweat-shirt de Ben, il sentait si bon, et il songea que c'était peut-être grâce à lui qu'il avait si bien dormi.

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas le garder, il fallait qu'il aille le rendre à son propriétaire. Il se traîna alors tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois que cela fut fait, il appliqua la pommade que son ami lui avait donnée, son efficacité se fit immédiatement sentir en le soulageant considérablement. Lorsqu'il eut fini son bandage, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Benjamin pour lui rendre son pull. 

L'absence de réponse quand il frappa les trois premières fois l'inquiéta un peu, puis il se mit à rougir en pensant que Sam était peut-être resté pour la nuit et que du coup ils étaient trop fatigués pour venir lui répondre. C'était tout lui, foncer tête baissée sans se soucier que les autres avaient aussi une vie. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'éclipser sans bruit. Il verrait son ami lundi. 

Pourtant le début de semaine suivant brilla par l'absence de son ami. Touma voulut aller le voir à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois une occupation plus pressante le détourna de son objectif. Au bout d'une journée de silence complète de la part de Ben, Touma s'inquiéta quand même et prit sur lui d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait.

Il frappa à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, il savait de source sûre, à savoir le colocataire de Ben, qu'il était là. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant des yeux rouges et bouffis encadrés de cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'apprêta à dire bonjour, quand la porte se referma aussi sec lui heurtant presque le visage. Il tambourina alors en suppliant Ben de lui ouvrir et de lui dire ce qu'il avait.

"Ben, allez, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait !!!" Se mit presque à pleurer Touma.

"Je…Excuse-moi Touma." Fit la voix derrière la porte qui se rouvrit doucement le laissant entrer.

***

Benjamin était toujours assis sans rien dire sur son lit, sirotant la tasse de thé que lui avait fait le Japonais.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Touma, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas effrayer son ami.

"Sam et moi c'est fini." Fut la réponse brève de l'Américain. 

"Comment ?!?" Fit Touma en crachant ce qu'il venait de boire. "Mais, c'était le grand amour, il est même resté le soir où l'on est revenu de notre escapade."

"Non, on s'est disputé, et je lui ai dit de partir… Il m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas." Fit Ben en se remettant à pleurer. "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça Touma ? Pourquoi ?"

Ne sachant que faire, l'archer s'assit à côté du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer et le calmer. Il lui murmura tout un tas de non-sens dans le but de le réconforter, comme quoi tout aller s'arranger, que ce n'était pas si grave que cela en avait l'air. Toutes ces idioties que l'on dit quand on a aucune idée de quoi faire, les mêmes que Ben lui avait dites ce week-end. 

***

Ce soir-là, Touma repartit tard de chez Benjamin, il avait enfin réussi à le calmer et lui faire expliquer le pourquoi de cette dispute. La réponse l'avait sidéré, c'était lui la raison de leur rupture. Mais Sam se trompait, Ben l'aimait plus que tout, et il n'y avait rien eu entre eux pendant ce week-end, tout comme il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il était sûr que si les deux amants se retrouvaient ensemble pour discuter au calme, ils régleraient leurs problèmes et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Sam de revoir Ben pour l'écouter attentivement, s'il aimait vraiment le jeune homme, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. 

C'est pourquoi dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il attrapa son téléphone et sortit le numéro de Sam qu'il avait réussi à recopier avant de partir de la chambre de son ami. Il attendit patiemment que quelqu'un décroche. Il reconnut la voix du jeune homme qu'il avait vu il y a juste quelques jours à peine, même si elle semblait un peu cassée d'avoir trop pleuré sûrement.

"Sam ?" Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

"Oui, qui êtes-vous ?" Fit Sam de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Euh, c'est moi Touma… Attends, ne raccroche pas !!!" Fit le Japonais alarmé à l'idée que l'autre puisse ne pas l'écouter.

"Que me veux-tu ?" Répondit-il froidement.

"Je… C'est à propos de Ben. Il t'aime vraiment, il regrette de t'avoir demandé de partir."

"Pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas en face ?" Répondit l'Américain.

"Tu le connais. Ecoute, je suis sûr que vous pouvez arranger les choses en discutant, c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, non ?" Demanda l'archer.

"Oui…" Fut le murmure qu'entendit Touma dans le combiné.

"Bon, je vais vous aider, surtout que c'est un peu à cause de moi tout ça. Voilà, je vais l'amener à un endroit calme, et toi, tu vas arriver comme par hasard, là je m'éclipse discrètement et c'est à vous de jouer." Fit-il joyeusement.

Quand la conversation fut terminée et le plan mis en place, Touma se sentit mieux. Son ami et son petit copain allaient certainement se remettre ensemble, ils allaient de nouveau filer le parfait amour et ça le rendait joyeux. Il avait le cœur brisé par une relation sans espoir, pas la peine que ce soit le cas aussi de son meilleur ami. Meilleur Ami ???? Voilà qu'il délirait maintenant, cela devait être dû à l'absence de Seiji…

***

Le jour du plan arriva. Le jeune archer proposa à son ami Américain d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du campus plutôt que de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque à plancher sur les supernovae. La nuit s'annonçait clair et ils pourraient observer les étoiles qu'ils aimaient tant, alors Benjamin accepta. Ils avaient trouvé une zone bien dégagée qu'ils pouvaient observer depuis le banc à côté. Il restèrent un petit moment comme cela quand leur attention fut attirée par des bruits de pas.

Touma avait du mal à cacher son sourire sachant très bien qui se trouvait à désormais quelques pas d'eux. Quand la silhouette sortit de l'ombre et fut éclairée par le lampadaire le plus proche, Ben poussa un hoquet de surprise. Il connaissait très bien cet homme, et pour cause ce n'était autre que Sam. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Sam ?" Fit benjamin incrédule.

"Oui, c'est moi, comment vas-tu ?" Répondit l'intéressé.

"Euh, vous devez avoir des tas de trucs à vous dire, je vais vous laisser tranquille. Ben, on se voit demain." Lança Touma en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Les deux anciens amants restèrent un moment assis côte à côte tout en regardant Touma s'éloigner. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est Sam qui finit par prendre son courage à deux mains pour s'expliquer.

"Excuse-moi Ben… Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça la dernière fois." Commença-t-il.

"Non, c'est de ma faute, je me suis énervé pour rien. C'est flatteur que tu sois jaloux, même s'il n'y a pas de raisons pour ça." Répondit l'étudiant en astronomie.

"Tu es sûr ?" 

"Comment ? Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Touma est mon ami, et juste mon ami !" S'indigna le brun.

"Je ne sais pas, pour lui tu n'es qu'un ami qu'il veut aider, mais lui pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il est vraiment ?" Continua Sam.

"Je ne vois… Je ne sais pas."

"Tu crois que si on ressort ensemble il risque d'être de nouveau un obstacle"

"Franchement, j'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'y suis beaucoup attaché, il a déjà souffert et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir de nouveau. Mais est-ce suffisant pour dire que je tiens plus à lui qu'à un simple ami, je ne sais pas." Fit tristement Ben.

"Et bien, pour un étudiant, tu ne sais pas grand chose… si tu veux mon avis, je crois que tu es amoureux de lui, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" 

"Et bien, depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, tu es beaucoup plus joyeux, tu ne fais que parler de lui quand on est ensemble, et j'ai l'impression que tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi…" 

"Je ne savais pas que c'était l'impression que je donnais, excuse-moi Sam…"

"C'est pas grave, mais tu comprends que je te demande de choisir entre lui et moi."

"Oui, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais me passer de la présence de Touma, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?"

"C'est bien ce que je craignais… Je vais partir un moment, peut-être que quand je reviendrai, on sera de nouveau plus que des amis. En attendant, je suis heureux que l'on se sépare sur de bonnes bases."

"Merci Sam, j'oublierai pas…" 

"Moi non plus Ben, moi non plus, mais si j'apprends qu'il t'a fait souffrir, il m'entendra !!!"

Sam enlaça alors Benjamin une dernière fois dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes. C'était pour leur bien à tous les deux, ils se seraient trop déchirés s'ils étaient restés ensemble, et la rupture aurait été sans lendemain. Au moins resteraient-ils amis après leur séparation, même si ça leur faisait mal à tous les deux. Benjamin tenait trop à ce Touma pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble comme avant. Peut-être n'y aurait-il jamais rien entre eux, mais cette amitié était un frein trop grand pour leur relation…

***

Quand le lendemain, Touma voulut savoir comment s'était passé leur réconciliation, il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qu'il allait avoir.

"Alors, ça a été comment ?" S'enquit-il.

"C'est vraiment fini." Répondit Ben doucement.

"Hein ??? Mais pourquoi, Sam devait s'excuser et tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre."

"Il l'a fait, mais nous avons pris la décision de rester séparé. Ca ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous, et c'est ce que nous avons compris en discutant."

"Je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment qu'en vous voyant, tout recommencerait comme avant." Fit Touma.

"Eh, haut les cœurs, c'est pas grave ! Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !"

"Hum, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais ça ne remonte pas forcément le moral…"

"Au fait, merci Touma."

"Merci de quoi ?"

"Merci de nous avoir permis de poser nos problèmes à plat, et de régler ça en adulte, ça nous a fait beaucoup de bien, et comme ça nous ne sommes plus fâchés. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous restons amis."

****

A suivre…

Avouez que vous avez envie de savoir ce qui va arriver maintenant. Ben arrivera-t-il à conquérir le cœur de Touma. Laissez une petite review pour qu'on s'active un peu, mais n'ayez crainte, quel que soit le temps qu'on mettra à finir cette histoire, on la finira parce que c'est pas notre genre à abandonner les lecteurs.

Carine^^ 


End file.
